Deconstructed: The Bionic Woman (episode)
Trivia * Lee Majors sings two songs as part of the soundtrack to this episode: the Country song "Gotta Get Loose" and the ballad "Sweet Jaime". This is the only time in the series that his singing talents are employed, although "Sweet Jaime" is reprised in The Return of the Bionic Woman. Quotes (Steve is redecorating his new place). Steve: I always did like your home cooking. Do I still get to lick the bowl? Helen: What, dear? Steve: What kinda cake is this? (takes a taste) Helen: It's... oh! Steve: (grimacing) Oh... God... it's terrible! Helen: Of course it is - it's wallpaper paste! Steve: It's not bad for wallpaper paste! ---- Steve: Who would've thought that skinny little ninth-grader I used to bat tennis balls with would become one of the top ten lady tennis pros? Jaime: Top five. Steve: And just as modest as ever. Jaime: And you still know how to shoot me down, don't you? ---- Jaime: Steve, d'you think I'll be able to play the violin when my hand gets better? Steve: Well, sure. Jaime: Oh, that's so great, because I have never been able to play it before. ---- (Steve is redecorating his new place). Steve: I always did like your home cooking. Do I still get to lick the bowl? Helen: What, dear? Steve: What kinda cake is this? (takes a taste) Helen: It's... oh! Steve: (grimacing) Oh... God... it's terrible! Helen: Of course it is - it's wallpaper paste! Steve: It's not bad for wallpaper paste! ---- Steve: Who would've thought that skinny little ninth-grader I used to bat tennis balls with would become one of the top ten lady tennis pros? Jaime: Top five. Steve: And just as modest as ever. Jaime: And you still know how to shoot me down, don't you? ---- Steve: You know, you look great. Jaime: Well, I always sort of liked the way you look too. Steve: Flattery will get you everywhere. Jaime: Oh, I know. What brought you home? Steve: Oh, I heard you were here. Jaime: Liar. Steve: (laughing) I never could put you on without you knowin' it, huh? Jaime: What brought you home really, Steve? Steve: Well, I decided I needed a place to come to when the big, bad world got heavy out there. So I bought the old Marsden ranch. Jaime: You did? Steve: Well, me and the bank. ---- Steve: Looked like you were having a lot of fun with old what's-his-name last night. Jaime: What - are you spying on me? Steve: Yeah. Jaime: Why? Steve: I was jealous. Jaime: Uh... you mean... uh... jealous jealous? Steve: Yeah, I mean jealous jealous. Jaime: Well, that's the nicest thing I've heard all day. ---- Oscar: Well? What about it? Steve: What about what? Oscar: You know what. When are you getting back here and coming back to work? Steve: Oscar, gimme a break, willya? Don't you understand I'm trying to build a meaningful relationship? Jaime: Well, Henry Kissinger built up a meaningful relationship, and he still gets his work done. Steve: Yeah, but he gets paid more. ---- Steve: How is she? Doctor: It's amazing she's alive at all. Her legs have so many breaks, we still haven't counted them all. The hemorrhaging from her right ear seems to indicate interior damage to the cochlea and corti. And her right arm and shoulder are completely... I'm sorry, Colonel. We'll try to save her, but there's only so much we can do. Maybe someday we'll be able to repair broken bodies like hers. ----- Oscar: Steve, it's just not possible! Steve: You know that's not true, Oscar, because I'm living proof that it is possible. Oscar: I'm not talking about technology! We can put Jaime back together again - I think it's possible. But there are other considerations! Steve: Oscar, I asked you up here to help me. Now so far, all I've gotten is a handful of red tape! Now there's a woman in there with no hearing in one ear, an arm and both legs crushed beyond repair, and you... you have the power to put her back together again, just like you did me! Oscar: Bionic limbs cost millions of dollars, do you understand? Millions of dollars! I've got to get Rudy Wells and the whole bionic team up here. How am I going to justify the expense? Steve: Well, how did you justify me?! Oscar: That was different! There was a need! Steve: There still is, Oscar. You know how you're always looking for a new angle; a new device. I mean, think of what an asset Jaime could be to us. And her cover as a tennis pro - I mean, it's perfect! There are places she can get into that I could never get into! And she's got the head for it - she's well adjusted, she's... Oscar: Steve... Steve... you're in love with her! Steve: What's that got to do with it? Oscar: Everything! You'd sell your soul for her. You'd do anything; you'd commit yourself to her. But someday... someday, I'm gonna say, "I need her". I'm gonna need her for a job, and you know what you're gonna do, pal? You're gonna change your mind. Steve: No, I won't... I won't change my mind, Oscar, I swear it. Oscar: Well... what about... uh... Jaime? What does she say? Steve: She's dyin', Oscar. She put her life into my hands. I'm putting it into yours. You're the only one who can help. Will you help me? Please? ---- Jaime: What did you let them do to me? Steve: Look, I know how you feel. Jaime: No, you don't! Why did you let 'em do that?! Steve: Jaime, trust me, please... trust me. Jaime: I don't wanna be a freak! Steve: Jaime... Jaime: Why didn't you just let me die, for god sakes! Steve: Jaime, don't tell me about wanting to die! (tears apart a chair to demonstrate to Jaime). I know how tough it is. I went through exactly what you're going through. Jaime: Your arm is bionic? Steve: (nodding) And both legs. And an eye. Jaime: An eye? Which one? Steve: You tell me. Jaime: (looking closely) I can't. Steve: Now, will you trust me? I'll be here to help you, Jaime, every step of the way. But you've got to try. You've got to want to live, Jaime - you hear me? ---- Jaime: Steve, d'you think I'll be able to play the violin when my hand gets better? Steve: Well, sure. Jaime: Oh, that's so great, because I have never been able to play it before. ---- Nitpicks * "Jaime" is spelled correctly in the newspaper article that announces her visit to Ojai, but is spelled "Jamie" in the yearbook Steve is looking at, a few scenes later. * When Steve asks Rudy how sensitive Jaime's hearing is, Rudy tells him to turn his back and whisper part of a nursery rhyme, but then motions for Jaime to turn her back to them. If her hearing is so good, why not just tell her to turn around? Scenes Deleted In Syndication Category:Episodes Deconstructed